


Crowning The King

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Series: King Of Manhattan [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cause I Said So, Fluff, M/M, No Period Typical Homophobia, more boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: Race held a hand to his cheek and grinned. If you would have told him two days ago that he would have a beau,a borough and his own room he would’ve thought you were crazy.“Well”He said to himself, “Guess this is what it’s like bein King of Manhattan”
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: King Of Manhattan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Crowning The King

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a little longer to get up than expected but I hope you all enjoy it!

The sun was high in the sky and beaming. It would’ve been a perfect day to not be walking the Brooklyn bridge. But here Race was, little on his back and damp hair stuck to his forehead. He’d strip and dive off if it wasn’t broad daylight, wouldn’t be the first time either. On the brightside they were making good time, Shadow getting tired was a blessing in disguise. He was growing on him, but little legs could only move so fast. He spared a glance at Spot and stifled a laugh. Ah yes, little legs could only move so fast.

“What’s with the smirkin, Higgins?”Spot huffed. He wasn’t too keen on the heat either.

“Jus thinkin about stuff”He said innocently. Spot narrowed his eyes. It was never a good idea when Race started thinking.

“What _stuff?_ ”

“How short you’s is”he said. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his ankle and gasped.

“Don’t _kick_ me! I‘m your beau!”

“You’s a pain in my ass, that’s what you is”Spot grumbled. Race’s smirk broadened.

“I could be a pain in your as-”

“Racetrack.”Spot warned with a pointed look. Race sucked his teeth and whined.

“You never let me have any fun!”

“Oh me and you had _plenty_ fun not even an hour ago”Spot said, “And plenty fun this morning. Keep it in ya pants until we get there, I ain’t bailin you out for public indecency”

“Oh I just love when you say big words at me”He swooned, batting his lashes. “Really makes me melt”

“...’m sendin you to an asylum”

“Why? Cause I'm so crazy for you?”

“No, Cause you’s a complete nutcase”

* * *

“Alright,”Race said, once the lodging house was in sight. “Do you um...do you wanna stay outside? I mean I don’ know how Jack is gonna react and-”

“And leave you to deal with him by yourself?”Spot said, raising a brow. “Yeah, no. Let’s go”

The fact that Spot was willing to put himself in the line of fire--with firsthand knowledge of how unpredictable Jack could be--made him want to sing. He smiled and slung his arm around Spot’s shoulder, careful not to jostle the child on his back.

“Ya know how gone I am for you?”He said with a dreamy look in his eyes. Spot quickly looked around them, and sighed when he was sure no one was looking. He grabbed the hand that was around his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before pressing the blonde’s knuckles to his lips.

“Yes I do, now get yer arm off a me! It’s too hot for this,”Spot said and squirmed away from his grasp. Race made a noise of protest but Spot shook his head, _later_ he mouthed.

Race huffed and started walking in full strides. He wanted to get this shit over with as soon as possible. He heard Spot yell but kept walking, after all it wasn’t _his_ fault that Spot was short.

By the time Race made it to the doors, Spot was still down the street taking what seemed to be his sweet time. He gently maneuvered the sleeping child into his arms and leaned back against the building.

“They should call you sleeper”He said with a laugh, “Boy you could sleep through a war and wake up askin what happened” He looked up just in time to see Spot stalking towards him looking angry and very _very_ sweaty.

“You’s an ass, Higgins”Spot huffed, his chest rose and fell at an unsteady rate. “A right ass”

“I-”

“I wear a shirt with _sleeves_ , to try and make a good impression”Spot continued. “And you go and leave me? Your cathedral sized body was blockin the sun!”

“Oh so I'm a _cathedral_ now?”he drawled, “You wanna explain how that makes any sense?” 

“Really pretty, decently tall and provides me with _shade_!”Spot stressed.

“Oh you think ‘m pretty?”he said with a wink. Spot nodded quickly, wiping his forehead.

“And smart an’ tough as nails, but can we go inside!”

“Yeah Spotty just...just hold on”He said. He lifted his back off the cool bricks and faced the doors. He didn’t know what was waiting for him on the inside. Best case scenario Jack would be angry, maybe soak him, but get over it. Worst case scenario, he’d walk in and get thrown right back out. Sure he _did_ have Brooklyn to fall back on but these boys were his family, he didn’t want to lose them. 

“You’s nervous”Spot said. Race nodded. Sure he had a temper,and he’d soak anyone who crossed him. But he didn’t like conflict with his boys. It made his stomach tie itself in knots, made him feel like he was going to be sick. His paling face must have been a dead give away because Spot had quickly plucked Shadow off his back and pushed him in the direction of a bush. He fell to his knees and retched. His body shook and his head felt like it was spinning, but thankfully nothing came up. Spot had pulled his cap off his head and fanned him with it while he tried to regain his composure. 

“I ain’t seen you nervous like this in a long time, Racer”Spot said carefully. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“I gotta”He groaned, “ ‘m tired of bein a coward”

Spot squatted down next to him, voice dropping to a whisper. “It’s makin you sick, Angel. I don’ want you to get in there and vomit all over Davey”

“How do you even know Davey’s there?”He asked quietly. “An’ why not Jack?”

“Firstly”Spot said, “I can see him through the window. Secondly, if you vomit on Jack it’ll be the best day of my life”

“Shut up”He said, pushing himself up on shaky legs. “ ‘m good, let’s go”

“Racer-”

“ ‘m good, Spot”He said, wiping the corner of his mouth. “Honest. Let’s go”

* * *

He was holding Spot’s hand when they walked in. He knew that he shouldn’t be, that it would cause Jack to freak out even more, but he needed to. He needed to touch him. When he saw Jack--or more like Jack saw them--Spot gave his hand a squeeze, he didn’t complain when Race’s nails dug into the pad of his hand, he didn’t comment on the way he was trembling down to his fingertips. Race squeezed back and slowly willed his eyes to meet the ones he had been avoiding. Blue met green and Spot squeezed even tighter, he knew. He knew that Race wanted to run and it was his silent way of saying no, it wasn’t worth it. They took another step forward and all Jack did was stare. His eyes scanned over Race,then Spot, then their connected hands.

Race made the decision to let go. His arm went limp and dangled at his side, he turned to Spot and nodded. Spot took a few steps back while Race continued walking forward. He walked until him and Jack were only a few feet apart.

“Hey Jack”He said with a weak chuckle, “ya miss me?”

In an instant he was roughly pulled into a pair of arms. His chest hit Jacks and he groaned but didn’t pull away. It seems like he wasn’t the only one who was trembling. Just as quickly he was pulled away, and boy did Jack look angry.

“Don’t you ever!”Jack snapped, “ _Ever_ , pull that shit again. You hear me? Boy I outta soak you good-”

“Jack”Davey said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“We had boys lookin all over the city for you”Jack said, “All day, and all night. Racetrack I did not _sleep_ last night because I didn’ know where the hell you were. So next time you plan on runnin, at least yell where you’s stayin”

Davey pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “What he means is we were all worried about you and we’re glad your back”

“ ‘m sorry Jack”he said, “I didn...I was scared--I still am scared, I ain’ no good at leadin”

“That’s where yer wrong!”Jack exclaimed, “Racer, I wouldn’ve made you my second if I thought you was a shitty leader. These boys look up to you, they see’s how smart you are--you’s the only one here who can do that fancy ‘rithmetic ‘sides Davey! You’s quick on yer feet and even quicker with that brain you got. If you think it’s too much, then so be it. But these was _my_ boys since the day I got here and I wouldn’t leave them with you if i thought it’d be puttin’ them in danger”

“Honest?”he asked, his fingers gripping the sleeves of Jack's shirt.

“Racer you got my word”Jack promised, “I don’ make promises lightly either, now c’mere”

Jack pulled him in for another hug and he finally exhaled. Things were going to be alright, he was worried for nothing. 

Or maybe he spoke too soon.

“Group hug!”Davey exclaimed. His eyes widened.

“No-”

“Too late!” An extra force was added to Jack’s already tight embrace and Race felt like he couldn’t breathe in the best way possible. He felt a small pair of arms wrapped around his leg and looked down to see Shadow hugging him too. Spot wasn’t too far behind him.

“I tried to stop him,”Spot said, but he was smiling. The three pulled away and Jack knelt down in front of the small boy.

“And who might you be mister?”Jack said with a goofy grin. Shadow spared him a quick glance but opted to hide behind Race’s legs instead. Race couldn’t help but smile as the little boy gripped the bottom of his trousers. Spot patted Race on the back and mouthed _I got him_ before gently guiding Shadow back to his side.

Jack couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Look at that!”jack exclaimed, “We leave him in Brooklyn for a day, he comes back with a kid!”

“What can I say?”he smirked, “ ’m loved by all”

“Except the nuns”Jack said.

“And the cops”Davey pointed out.

“And that one shop owner down the street-”

“Alright!”he snapped, “I get it!” Jack laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

“It’s good to have you back, Racer”Jack said, “Now you,”he said turning to Spot, “What’re _you_ doin here? I thought you’s never left Brooklyn”

“Ah no”Race mumbled, he shot a glance at Davey who must’ve been thinking the same thing because he rolled his eyes.

“ ‘m just here to make sure Racer got back safely,”Spot said calmly.

“ _Racer_ ?”Jack said, raising a brow, “Oh, so he calls you _Racer_?”

“Jack-”

“Nah”Jack said, he squared his shoulders. “Also the hand holdin, what’s that about?”

“What’d you think it’s about, Kelly?”Spot said.

“Don’ go gettin smart with me”Jack warned, “What did you two do in Brooklyn last night”

“Nothin we ain’t already done before”

Jack’s nose twitched and his hands were already bunched at his sides. “Spot Conlon you’a dead man-”

“Jack!”

“Spot!”

Race and Davey looked at each other before turning back to their respective partners.

“Don’ _Jack_ me!”Jack exclaimed with wide eyes, “I jus’ think Spot’s gotten a little too comfortable with our Racer-”

“Please don’t start,”Race groaned.

“-and I think he should know that it is completely inappropriate for them to be doin this kinda stuff-”

“That’s it, ‘m not listenin.” Race said, “I am not listin, one of you’s watch the kid, ‘m gonna be outside if anyone needs me” without another word he walked out the door. Jack was still going and Davey rolled his eyes. That boy could rant himself to death.

“Spot”He said, “let’s talk” When Spot nodded Davey walked over and took a seat.“Now”He said, “I may not be as forward as Jack but that doesn’t mean I care any less for Race, is that clear?”

“Crystal”Spot said.

“Now I'm an older brother”He said, “I’ve got two siblings that I love dearly and I'd do anything for them. I feel the same way about our boys, ya followin?”

“I am”Spot nodded. Davey leaned in across the table and his voice dropped to a whisper.

“Which means i’m not above getting my hands dirty if you hurt him in any way. I don’t like getting violent, it’s not my thing”He said.”But I’m as sharp with my wit as I am with a pistol, I’m as dangerous as Jack but unlike him I think my plans through, _thoroughly_. We on the same page?”

“Absolutely”Spot gulped, pulling at the collar of his shirt. “You’s scary when you need to be”

“It’s one of my hidden talents,”He said, pushing his chair out. “Good talk, Spot”

“Um, yeah”Spot said. “Good talk”

* * *

“Can I sit out here with you?”Jack asked.

“You gonna stop lecturin’ me about my virtue?”He asked.

“Never”Jack scoffed as he lowered himself to the ground. “So uh...you and Spot huh?”

“Yeah,”He said.

“How long?”Jack asked. Race smiled as he fiddled with his hands.

“Officially since last night, but it’s been me and him for years”he said. He could hardly remember a time before the soft smiles and gentle touches that were Spot Conlon.

“You’s grinnin’ like a fool”Jack said.

“Well he makes me happy”He said, “You don’ gotta like him, but I do. You don’t know him like I do Jack, you don’t know how sweet he is to me”

“I guess I don’t”Jack said softly, “I just wanted to uh...apologize for how I acted in there, I lost my head”

Well that’s not what he was expecting. “Don’ worry ‘bout it Jack, you was just tryin to look out for me”

Jack stared at him long and hard. “When did you get so grown up?”

“I don’t know”He said softly, “I guess it jus happened”

“I still remember you and Crutchie squeezin into my bed at night cause you had nightmares”Jack said, “Now you’s got a beau and you’s ‘bout to be leadin...where does the time go?”

“Down the drain if you think too long”he said, “Time don’ wait for no one Jack, life moves fast so I just gotta be faster so I don’ miss it, ya know?”

“Yeah”Jack said, “Yeah I know exactly what you mean, yer gonna do good for our boys”

“I don’ wanna be good”He said, “I wanna be great...wanna give them the things I ain’t never had, wanna give them a chance”

“You got a chance,”Jack said.

“ ‘m sixteen with no proper education”He chuckled, “My life’s already been planned since the moment my Ma passed...i’m doomed to a factory”

“Racer don-”

“But it don’ gotta be the same for these boys,”He rushed, “I wanna do what Brooklyn’s doin. I wanna send ‘em to school, I want us to care about each other...I want us to love each other. I mean most of us ain’t got families anyways, why not make this a family?”

“You got that fire in yer eyes”Jack said, “keep goin”

“We need to have each other's backs”he said, rising to his feet. “Not just for necessary shit like food and clothes, ain’t no bond. I wan’ these boys to come to me with their problems, I wanna know how they’s feelin, if they got a dame or a beau, I wan ‘em to know they ain’t gotta drop like flies when they sick because we’ll take care of ‘em”

“That’s what i’m talkin about”Jack said, “what else”

“I wan’t them to be able to ask for help”He said, “to feel comfortable enough to put their pride aside ‘cause I don’ wanna lose no one else, after Eagle we...we can’t lose no more boys because they felt like they had no one” tears pooled in his eyes but he blinked them away, “We’s always singin songs ‘bout brotherhood, but we gotta act like we brothers too”

“You see Race”Jack said, “you think you ain’t ready but you came up with all that by yourself”

“Ain’t all my ideas”he said with a shrug, “It’s just how they do it in Brooklyn”

“You love Brooklyn,”Jack said, shaking his head.

“Nah, I hate it over there”He smirked. “But I love their leader”

Jack’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. “You…that word holds weight Race, you gotta be careful ‘bout it”

“Like I said Jack”he said, “Life moves too damn fast, one blink and yer ancient. All I know is I don’ wanna see a day that Spot ain’t in”

“You got it bad”Jack said standing up.

“Got it bad?”He scoffed, “I’m fuckin gone for him”

* * *

The room felt a little tense when they walked back inside but Race ignored that and beckoned Spot over.

“Davey you too”He said, taking a seat at a table. “Need to have a witness with sense”

“Hey!”Jack exclaimed. Davey practically beamed and took a seat, so did Spot but a little closer to Race.

“I want peace between these two boroughs”He said, when nobody objected he continued. “Things have been calmer since the strike, i’ll give you that. But we’s the only two boroughs that got it out for each other, with absolutely no reason? Now does that make any sense?”

The boys shook their heads.

“Exactly. We ain’t all that different from each other, the only thing separating us is that bridge. I know it’s gonna take time but I want peace, complete peace”

“That doesn’t seem like a half bad idea”Davey said.

“I know,”He said. He shifted to face Spot. “I don want my boys bein scared of you _or_ Brooklyn no more, especially when there’s good sellin spots. It ain’t right”

Spot's face shifted and Race could tell he was putting on the King of Brooklyn. “Well if your boys can be sellin in Brooklyn, that means mines can sell here. Right?”

“Absolutely”he said, “I don’ got a problem with it-”

“I do!”Jack said. Race raised a brow.

“You’s not leadin this borough no more, I‘m doin this to better our boys.”He said. “Now if you ain’t gonna say anything worth sayin, keep yer mouth shut”

Spot stared at him in awe, this was his boy. “And the King of Manhattan is back”

Jack glared at him and crossed his arms. “Fine”

“I got one more thing to say”Spot said, “Your boys tend to get rowdy, fists flyin before they even think. What you gonna do about that?”

“Says the one who’s boys soak anyone who even steps foot in Brooklyn”He countered, “This gotta go both ways, Conlon. If one of my boys soaks yours, they answer to both of us”he paused and leaned closer. “But if one of your boys soaks mine, then i’m raisin _hell_. You’ll hear me screamin from across the bridge before I even get there.”

“I expect nothin less”Spot said, his face was hard, but his eyes were sparklin. “So tell me, Higgins. How do you plan on punishin them?”

“I’m glad you asked, the way that…”

* * *

“Racer!”a voice shouted.

“Huh?-oof!” _Albert_. His brain supplied just as his back hit the ground. The voices around him seemed to multiple, the boys were back. He groaned and tried to sit up, but was knocked back down by the force of the entire borough, plus Les.

“Jesus, give a guy some space!”He shouted.

“Not gonna happen buddy!”

“Where the hell’ve you been?”

“Jack was worried sick!”

“We looked everywhere for you!”

The familiar guilt from earlier tried to rear his ugly head, but this time he buried it. He was tired of feeling guilty. He managed to fight his way through the sea of limbs and sat up.

“It don’ matter where I was”He said, “It just matters that i’m back now”

The boys all seemed to pause collectively before barreling down on him with an onslaught of questions. He groaned as he was tugged every which way, but he was happy. Brooklyn was calm, but this is the hell he was bred for. 

“Boys boys!”Jack shouted, clapping his hands. Everyone--even Spot--turned to face him. He perched on top of the table and made sure all eyes were on his. What was he doing?

“Boys”he addressed, “As you know, I recently had a birthday”

Race’s eyes widened, oh no.

“An eighteenth birthday, meaning in the eyes of sellin, i’m as good as dead”he continued, it earned a few laughs. “I don’ got no fancy speech prepared but, i’m stepping down-”

The uproar started up again and he flailed his arms wildly.

“Hey hey!”he shouted, “Ain’t no need to freak out! I ain’t gonna leave you all alone”

His eyes scanned the sea of boys and they landed on Race. “I’m sure you all know Race is my second”

The boys nodded and murmured in affirmation.

“Well then say hello to your new leader, boys.”He smirked, “You all know me, I wouldn’t let this knucklehead lead if I didn’ trust him. We was talkin earlier ‘bout the plans he’s got for here and well, the future looks bright. I know we ain’t got no booze, but cheers to Racetrack!”

“Cheers to Racetrack!”the boys repeated. An arm gripped him tightly around the waist and he was hoisted onto somebody’s shoulders. He looked down and saw Spot looking up at him with a grin.

“Who’s your second!”Someone shouted from the crowd. A chorus of voices repeated.

“Yeah, who!”

“I think we all know the answer to that”Race smiled, “Alby, my partner in crime. Will you be my second?”

“Only if you don’ plan on leavin no time soon”He smirked. He lurched forward as someone slapped the back of his head.

“Just say yes, idiot!”

“Of course, Racer”He said rolling his eyes, “Like i’d pass up the opportunity to do business in Brooklyn, heard the dames there are beautiful”`

“We’s not gonna be there checkin out dames”Race said, “If we’s goin on business, it means business.”

“You’s no fun anymore”He said with a pout. Race gave him a face.

“There’s a change comin to this borough, once and for all”

“I’ll drink to that”Davey grinned. 

“But there ain’t no booze”Albert said with furrowed brows.

“For the love of god Racer, please don’t make this idiot your second!”Finch said.

“Who’re you callin in idiot!”

Race felt himself getting carried off to a quieter side of the room and thanked not only Spot but god. It was barely his first day as leader and his boys were already tearing each other’s heads off. Spot squatted and he took that as the initiative to climb down. The two sat on the floor in the corner side by side. And Spot, boy was he still beaming.

“ ‘m proud of you, Angel”Spot said, “It’s been so crazy today that I didn’ get to say it but i’m proud. You’s gonna do good for these boys, I know you are”

“Stop butterin me up, ‘m already sleepin with you”he said, he could’ve sworn Spot was blushing before a cap hit him square in the face.

“Ow!”

“This is why I can’ be nice to you”Spot sighed, “If you ever ask why I ain’t romantic in the future, remember this”

“Please”He said “Like you can resist me.” Spot chuckled and wrapped and arm around his shoulder.

“I think that’s the smartest thing you said all day”

\-----

The festivities died down when they remembered they all still had work in the morning. The boys trickled up the stairs slowly until the younger ones were eventually ushered up by Crutchie. That left only Jack,Davey,Spot and Race sitting in the middle of the room trying to take in all that happened. 

“Racer”Jack said, breaking the silence. “Come with me, I got somethin for you”

“What is it-”

“Don’t ask questions,”Jack said. Race sighed, hadn’t his day been eventful enough? He slid off the table he was perched on and followed Jack down the hall. They stopped in front of Kloppmanns desk, Jack snagged a key sitting on the hook.

“What’re you-”

“I think it's about time the King gets his crown”Jack said, his smile wavering a bit. “I ain’t got much to give you so here, from one leader to the next” he placed the key into Race's palm.

“Is this for…?” He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“You know the rules, Race”Jack said, “Leader gets his own room”

“Are you sure about this?”He said slowly, though all he wanted to do was run upstairs and lock himself in there forever. A taste of privacy seemed intoxicating.

“As sure as I've ever been,”Jack said. “I already got an apartment waitin for me. Drawin them cartoons for Pulizter and sellin really helps rack up the money”

Race’s jaw dropped. “You’s got an _Apartment_!”

“That’s not the point, it’s yours now Race, you earned it.”Jack said, “But, I will be stopping by very frequently, and if I see you and Mr.Conlon-”

“Alright!”He exclaimed, “I get it”

“One last thing, from leader to leader”Jack said. Race didn’t trust the look in his eyes.

“Yes”

“The headboard thumps against the wall when you rock the bed too much so I’d-”

“Jack!”he said fighting the blush creeping up his neck. Jack laughed and wiped his eyes.

“Okay okay, i’m done now,”Jack said. Race gave him a look. “Honest, just make sure you’re safe and olive oil helps-”

“That’s it”He said, “I’m leaving” he could still hear Jack laughing as he walked down the hall.

* * *

“Do you really have to go?”Race asked.

“I do”Spot said, “Someone’s gotta bring this little guy back” Shadow was once again fast asleep in his arms. Race nodded, this borough wasn’t exactly child friendly yet. He took a step forward and placed a kiss to his cheek, and then one to Shadow’s forehead. This kid was really starting to grow on him.

“Make sure you get back safely”Race said.

“I will”Spot said, “I may be soft to you but to everyone else i’m still Spot Conlon”

“King of Brooklyn”He finished. Spot grinned and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek.

“And don’t you forget it, Angel. I’ll still see you tomorrow, right?”

“Of course you will”He said, “I may be the leader but ‘m still a newsie”

“And you’re still my boy”Spot said. He felt himself blush again.

“I thought you was done bein romantic?”

“I thought we agreed that wasn’t possible?”Spot countered. 

He narrowed his eyes, “Fair.”

“I really have to get goin”Spot said, “New York don’ get no less dangerous just cause we’s high on life”

“Then go”he said.

“I want you in bed before I do”Spot said.

“Fine”he said, “After I watch you leave, I will”

“You’re impossible”Spot sighed,

“You love it”

“I do”Spot said with a grin. He gently grabbed at Race’s collar pulling him down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll see you”

“Y-yeah” Why was he stuttering? Spot smirked and walked out the door. Race held a hand to his cheek and grinned. If you would have told him two days ago that he would have a beau,a borough and his own room he would’ve thought you were crazy.

“Well”He said to himself, “Guess this is what it’s like bein King of Manhattan”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and if you did leaving a comment would make me really happy. my broadway tumblr is @sugarbutterbroadway if you wanna come scream at me


End file.
